


别看瞎眼

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 约炮约出真感情。





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

_**为什么要找加拿大人啊？赶快分了。** _

对啊，为什么要找加拿大人，都是渣。黄子韬愤愤的咬着吴亦凡的肩膀，承受着体内快感的冲击。  
时隔四年，他们又搞在了一起。黄子韬是个omega，这事只有吴亦凡知道，因为他是他的alpha。这就很搞笑了，黄子韬自然不认为他们有什么AO正常情侣关系，至少现在不认为了。  
但就这该死的本性，让他又像个婊子一样后面流着水向有着大屌的加拿大华裔张开了腿，还盘在人家的腰上。

他们自从exo后一别两宽，黄子韬难受过，恨过，被自己的alpha抛弃了，他能不生气吗，但都释然了。甚至在那每月几天的夜晚，拿着按摩棒抚慰自己的时候，还会想着以前哥哥的大屌。现在想想，他们之间的关系应该更像是炮友。不对，黄子韬被吴亦凡撞的直哼唧，他们应该是有着不伦关系的哥哥弟弟。完蛋了，想到这他更激动了。柑橘香跟不要钱的一样往外冒，他看见了伏在他身上男人闻到气味挑起的眉毛，听见了男人低沉的笑声。  
啊，去他妈的哥哥弟弟，这是他的男神。黄子韬凑过去搂住吴亦凡的脖子，天神下凡真是辛苦了，渣男。  
“哥哥……凡哥，哥哥，凡哥。”他嘟囔着，双眼失神像被操坏了一样，大腿夹紧了男人的腰，自己动起屁股来。  
吴亦凡眉头一皱，觉得事情不简单，当年那个和他为爱鼓掌会不好意思开灯的小家伙，现在是经历了什么都会自己操自己了。  
黄子韬要是知道他这些疑问，只会翻个白眼，身为一个合格的omega自慰这种事情比吃饭还有先天性。  
其实吴亦凡的活真的很烂，但黄子韬还是义无反顾的递出了钱包里的避孕套。原因很简单，成年人眼里只有钱和鸡巴，刚好这两项吴亦凡都有。而且男神向你伸出了鸡巴，你会拒绝吗？不会。活再烂，看看脸，黄子韬觉得什么都能原谅。  
更何况，吴亦凡的屌大，即使活烂，底下被塞的满满的感觉还是很爽。  
早些年，他们还青涩，黄子韬把自己omega的第一次交给了吴亦凡，他痛了一晚上，到最后麻木了，没了感觉，想不通那些小黄文里写的爽是什么，是他看着哥哥内心的澎湃和下体的湿润吗？  
然后他就傻傻的以为这就是爽了，痛并麻木，后来吴亦凡技术好点了，不会让他痛了，接着什么都没了，每次黄子韬有了点感觉，但还没到高潮，吴亦凡结束了。还问他，爽吗？黄子韬性子直，但也知道这事关一个A的尊严，只能一双桃花眼含着水光，喃喃道出一句爽。他以为A都这样，是他自己的问题，他甚至怀疑是不是自己逼不够紧，含不住哥哥的大屌，再后来，他们分手了，吴亦凡成了他嘴里的渣男，黄子韬开始找别的A了，当然是在他回了中国之后的事情，务工时期他没有那个精力。  
在换了一次次A之后，黄子韬不得不承认，吴亦凡活是真的烂，他的逼挺紧的，爽的每个A都流连忘返，那些A也爽的黄子韬尖叫连连。但奇怪的就是，那么多鸡巴里，爽的黄子韬一个都不记得，他就认准了吴亦凡的大屌，华而不实，但他就爱。为什么？很简单，男神的屌。他看着吴亦凡的脸就能高潮，自己撸，或者像现在吴亦凡给他撸。  
虽然对于一个男性omega，鸡巴带来的快感不能和逼相比，但他能原谅，上帝是公平的，给了他男神一张下凡的脸和一根日天的屌，也只能给他一手凡人的活了。  
可能对于吴亦凡，他的逼还不够紧，黄子韬想着不自觉夹紧了体内的东西。  
“哥哥，好大。”  
这个鸡巴也就剩下大这个优点了。黄子韬就不懂了，分手了这么多年，吴亦凡也上了不少人，怎么这技术还是这么烂，一点长进都没有？  
“you like that？eh？”  
对，吴亦凡还有个毛病，兴致来了会飙英文。like你妈呢，黄子韬默默骂人，但还是给脸的骚了几句，什么哥哥好大，哥哥操的人家好爽。呵呵，要不是看在是他男神的份上，黄子韬早就一脚把人踹下床了，什么傻逼玩意？  
吴亦凡显然被哄高兴了，凑了上来和黄子韬接吻，黏糊糊湿答答的吻，把小猫亲的哼哼，腰扭的更带劲了。吴亦凡吻技还是很好的，黄子韬喜欢，不愧是他男神。  
“skr。”  
丝你妈呢，黄子韬的脚刚挨上吴亦凡的腰，在踹飞他的边缘试探，最后还是乖乖蹭了几下哥哥的腰，包容自己A的恶趣味是每一个合格O应该做到的。而且他这一脚下去，吴亦凡怕是得断子绝孙。不行，他哥哥可以摔下床，但大屌不能从他的逼里走开。  
只要吴亦凡现在不要求他来一段freestyle，他都能原谅。黄子韬抱着在吴亦凡的脖子，蹭着这个人的颈窝，像以前一样，在他耳边不断的哼唧着“哥哥，凡哥”。尝试抹掉吴亦凡skr的机会。  
吴亦凡加快了速度，黄子韬被撞的要碰床头。哥哥真猛，omega被浓重的白兰地味道笼罩，操，要醉了。  
让黄子韬糟心的就是他居然在认真思考在这种情况下要来段什么样的freestyle。哥哥技术真烂，居然还能让一个发情期的他分心。

首先应该是他们怎么又搞在了一起。让他们逼和屌重逢的是今天xx大厦的神奇偶遇。不知道哪个傻逼实习生把两个人行程安排在了同一天，王不见王不懂吗？  
结果两个人在大厅相遇，王八遇鳖，本是同根生，却谁都嫌弃谁。一句话没有，生怕别人不知道两个人关系差，转身就走。  
原本不欢而散就完了，但巧的就是，黄子韬的发情期提前了，身为omega他自然随身携带抑制剂，更巧的事情发生了，他的抑制剂被一条巧克力代替了，长得像拿错了。哪个傻逼给他的巧克力？  
最巧的就是黄子韬是在厕所发情的，几个月忙于工作都是抑制剂应付，攒了这么久的欲望一下爆发，整个厕所都是柑橘味。黄子韬做好了上头条的准备，但万万没想到，这世上还有一个叫神的家伙，悄悄给了他一脚，把他踹进了一个吴亦凡在拉屎的厕所。  
吴亦凡那天肠胃不好，饮食不规律加吃坏肚子，谈完事，给经纪人使了个眼色，就悠哉的去了厕所，蹲坑。  
刚冲完厕所，裤腰带还没系好，他就看见自己的鸡巴刷一下升了起来。得嘞，更系不上了。哪个傻逼omega走错厕所还他妈的发情了？  
吴亦凡气势汹汹的想要冲出来教训这个不懂事的omega，但他突然反应过来，这股柑橘味不是黄子韬的吗？怪不得自己鸡巴硬的这么快，老情人来了。  
“黄子韬，你抑制剂呢？”  
吴亦凡急火火的冲出来把男厕所门锁上了，幸亏这里偏、通风好，而且最近感冒盛行，要不然整栋楼的alpha都得红了眼。  
omega撑着洗手池，勉强直着身子，他瞅了一眼站在他隔壁洗手的男人，死变态，裤子挂在屁股上，露出里面的内裤，再一瞅，这人鸡巴硬的都要戳天了。  
他刚想自己魅力真大，还有这个鸡巴不错，还挺大，可以来一发，待他再仔细看看，不对，他见过这个鸡巴！他瞬间清醒一个抬头看见了红着眼的吴亦凡。  
“操，你怎么在这？”  
“这里alpha洗手间，我还没问你怎么在这。”  
黄子韬没说话，一双猫眼瞅着吴亦凡和他的屌，嗓子跟卡了根鸡毛一样，拼了老命都没长开求人的口，刚刚还一触即发的气氛瞬间凝固，两个人好像才意识到，这不是之前那个天天你爱我吗我爱你呀宝贝酸掉牙的老情人了，是本应老死不相往来的死对头、前男友、前队友。  
空气尴尬的让吴亦凡牙疼，他勉强把裤子系好准备用外套遮一下离开这个是非之地。黄子韬不干啊，近在咫尺的救命之屌没有让他跑了的理由，他开不了口，还动不了手了？他一个箭步扣住了吴亦凡的手，自己的指尖挨着小吴亦凡微微颤抖。  
“啪嗒——”  
两个人低下头，是黄子韬的Gucci钱包掉了，从里面掉出来了一个刺眼的东西。  
“你什么意思？”  
吴亦凡问得咬牙切齿，随身带套，可以啊，你黄子韬长大了啊。  
“我看你还是没懂我什么意思。”  
黄子韬答得风轻云淡，渣男，心知肚明。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装大佬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

_**粉丝要是不喜欢你女朋友，你会介意吗？** _   
_**不会。** _

“我要去打球。”  
“我也想去。”  
“你想上头条？”  
“……”

“我有办法了，我穿女装！”黄子韬一副我他妈太聪明了的表情看着吴亦凡，两只手兴奋的晃来晃去，像个得了乖的猫咪。  
吴亦凡撑着胳膊，一时说不出话。  
这瓜娃子。

黄子韬让吴亦凡先去和朋友见面，他去去就来。他专门跑到老熟人的衣服店里寻摸衣服，为了像个女人，他尽可能把自己的大骨架隐藏起来，套着一件女式黑大衣，穿了阔腿裤把自己纤瘦的肌肉腿藏了起来，脚上穿着和吴亦凡情侣的aj。  
多亏黄子韬原本就张了一幅女相。这浓妆一上，黑色长发一带。别说，看起来真是个女人。  
他朋友都赞不绝口，说黄子韬像个超模。黄子韬表示我知道，我上辈子一定是个美少女。自己泥塑自己黄子韬是第一个。  
黄子韬拿上黑色小挎包就上了出租，直奔哥哥微信上发的地址。是家酒吧，吴亦凡说是他朋友开的，他们打球前过去吃点饭。鬼知道吴亦凡在那家酒吧勾引过多少无知的B和O，但黄子韬知道，现在的他绝对是酒吧里最美最妖艳贱货的那一个，也是吴亦凡最想操的那一个omega。  
他翘起唇角，老子，不，老娘就是这么自信。  
“师傅，我美吗？”

吴亦凡以前看过黄子韬女装，什么综艺节目来着，那天，他洗完澡习惯的打开微博，刷着自己的帅照，突然看见了个妖魔鬼怪，他吓得一个手抖，手机掉地上了，咔屏碎了。他急忙捡起来，还好碎的是膜，他记得上次买的包邮买一送三钢化膜还有一张。  
于是，吴亦凡穿着白色浴袍，坐在书桌边化身贴膜小弟，他擦屏的时候不小心解锁了手机屏幕，又看见了那个妖魔鬼怪。  
是黄子韬一脸娇羞的女装照，糟糕的衣服品味，也多亏黄子韬颜能打，才不至于把那身衣服穿成大妈样。反倒别有一番风情。  
什么风情，吴亦凡停下了擦屏的手，呆呆的看着屏幕里的男人，妖魔鬼怪形容的没错，勾人的妖，要命的魔。  
光看着照片吴亦凡就能想象得来黄子韬抱着他的胳膊，捏着嗓子撒娇的样子。有个性转黄子韬来当他女友？吴亦凡翻起一阵恶寒，但还没多久，他就把和黄子桃孩子叫什么都想好了。  
其实就算黄子韬没性转，第二性别是男，吴亦凡也想好了他们孩子要叫什么。早在韩国就想好了，可能是在某个练习舞蹈要死要活的下午，黄子韬站在公司门口，迎着阳光对他甜甜的一句“哥哥”的时候。  
吴亦凡那天刷了一晚上的黄子韬，膜也没贴成，导致了隔天早上的屏碎惨剧。他其实之前一直在刻意回避黄子韬的消息，有时候从别人口里听到关于他的消息大多都是黑料，有的黑料他听了都想笑，黄子韬要真是那样的人也不会傻乎乎的跟着自己当尾巴了。更不会被自己操了大半年。  
所以说，女装黄子韬可以算是吴亦凡心里的一个坑了。摔得惨，断了腿，没人救。  
直到那天命运的厕所。黄子韬终于给了坑里的他一根绳，还亲自把他拉了上来。也给了他孤苦伶仃的屌一个温暖紧致的归宿。

“哥哥，想什么呢？”耳边突然一热，是黄子韬隔着口罩闷闷的奶声。吴亦凡还没扭头先看见了坐在他旁边朋友们的浮夸表情，总结起来就是Kris牛皮啊，这个妞给我们也操操呗。  
吴亦凡翻了个白眼，屌没我大，都他妈闭嘴。他头都没回，胳膊一伸搂住了身后人的腰，拽了过来。  
黄子韬有点蒙，这么一拽一屁股坐在了吴亦凡腿上，吴亦凡被压的闷哼了一声，他立马尴尬一笑。  
诶呦哥哥，别笑了，牙龈出来了。黄子韬连忙两手一拍把吴亦凡的脸按成了嘟嘟嘴。  
黄子韬差点笑背过去，吴亦凡凶了他一眼，手挥了一下，像是要给怀里人一手刀，但也没真的下手，他给看戏的朋友介绍自己的新“女友”。  
日本模特可还行，为了避免开口说话暴露，吴亦凡你考虑的还挺周全，黄子韬坏心眼的用翘臀蹭着吴亦凡的裤裆，没一会就感觉到了那根熟悉的东西抵住了他的屁股。呵，alpha。  
吴亦凡自然看见了画着烟熏妆的黄子韬满眼的挑衅，咳嗽了两下，给朋友说外套忘后面房间里了，去去就来。然后掐了一把正冲着他伸舌头的小野猫腰上的肉，把人提溜了起来。  
黄子韬走之前，还乖巧的冲他朋友们举了个躬，就差来句日语，这小丫头片子还有两副面孔。吴亦凡不自觉笑出了声，拉着耍宝的黄子韬走进了房间。

刚进房间，黄子韬就被吴亦凡按在墙上来了个标准的壁咚。口罩被吴亦凡取了下来，顺带赠了一个番茄味的吻，吃的意大利面吧，黄子韬晕乎乎的想着，这他妈吻技也太好了，和床上功夫不符啊。吴亦凡嘴上动着，手底下也没停，黄子韬的阔腿裤被打开了腰带，唰一下掉在地上，吴亦凡看不见黄子韬穿了什么样式的内裤，但光凭这触感，骚货穿得蕾丝丁字裤，这是能护住鸡巴还是逼？一个都遮不住，两个地方都骚的出水。  
好不容易结束了这个吻，omega连呼吸都还没喘匀，男神歪头凑近黄子韬的耳朵边，低沉的嗓音吐出两个字“含着”。然后可怜的小omega就感觉自己逼里多了个东西，圆圆的凉凉的。  
一个合格的omega不用看都知道那是什么玩意，跳蛋，呵，这个吴亦凡花样还多的不行。黄子韬还没开口嘲讽，就感觉体内的东西震动起来。  
吴亦凡怀里的人一下软了腰，整个趴在他身上，两只手不知所措的抓着吴亦凡的肩膀。  
“喜欢吗？”  
黄子韬冷静了一下，抬起头，带水的桃花眼含情脉脉的看着吴亦凡，摇摇头，他咬了下唇珠，小声说道：“喜欢，但我更喜欢哥哥的鸡巴。”  
然后他的腿就盘上了吴亦凡的腰，吴亦凡刚把omega的裤子扒开，就听见门外朋友敲门，“走了啊。”  
“操。”  
“操我啊，哥哥。”  
到最后也没操成，因为吴亦凡他们今天约好了要和另一队打比赛，黄子韬只能下面含着跳蛋，上面吃着哥哥的大屌，帮吴亦凡释放出来，至少不会硬着去打比赛。这么无私，黄子韬都要把自己感动哭了。还有很厉害的就是他的妆，居然没花，一时间黄子韬无语凝噎，是妆太好，还是吴亦凡的技术是真的烂。

黄子韬靠在篮球场的网状围栏上，看吴亦凡耍帅，队里那几个人也打的太烂，他有冲动自个上。但他现在逼里有着被吴亦凡亲自塞进去的跳蛋，吴亦凡还用略带深沉实则性暗示十足的眼神瞅他，比什么赛呢，eye fuck有真fuck带劲吗？  
他举起怀中吴亦凡的外套，像多年前在篮球赛上一样，把小脸埋进去，深深的呼吸，隔着口罩感受着自己alpha的气味。操，要憋死了，这窒息play玩得他蠢蠢欲动。他摸了摸alpha的外套，找到了跳蛋的开关，自己打开到了中档，他瞬间腿软的要跪下，嘴唇死死咬着不出声。  
吴亦凡看见了omega那副骚样子，显然知道他干了什么事情，alpha被他这种婊子的行为激到，怕是要硬了。黄子韬想要他哥哥现在就来操他，最好当着所有人的面把阔腿裤扯开，用修长的手指插在他湿润烂熟的逼里翻动，取出黏糊糊的跳蛋，大屌直接插进去，让他尖叫，在一群外人面前被操到失神。但说实话，吴亦凡的屌和跳蛋之间差了五十瓶风油精，爽到失神有点难。

唉，说到底，活还能练，他们还有好多年，黄子韬还是对自己的逼有信心的，他相信自己可以把哥哥的大屌调教成日天日地日神仙的牛皮玩意儿。但人就不一样，黄子韬不能没了吴亦凡，吴亦凡也不能没了黄子韬，从韩国到中国，这孽缘纠缠不清，也不是他们想分开就分开的。黄子韬的逼和吴亦凡的屌，深深的互相吸引。这世上也就黄子韬这样的O愿意舍弃自己的性生活去成全一个A的自尊和愉悦了。同样也就只有吴亦凡这样的A愿意降低自己身为alpha的自尊心陪小祖宗玩天玩地，任由他缠着自己。说真的omega协会和alpha协会应该给他们颁奖，推动AO关系的典范cp。

然后，这对推动AO关系的典范cp就被偷拍了。

#吴亦凡神秘女子深夜玩球 沸

沸你妈呢！被干的浑身酒气的黄子韬差点尖叫。


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 矫情大爆发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

_**你怎么知道？哥本来就是坏人啊。** _

“哥哥，没事，你糊了我养你。”  
黄子韬冲在阳台和公关沟通的吴亦凡喊道，洋洋得意的把胳膊直起来晃着手机。  
“放心，你糊了我都不会糊。”  
吴亦凡头都没回给了黄子韬一个中指。  
倒要看看你怎么解释，黄子韬对吴亦凡的后脑勺做了个鬼脸，伸出去的手刚要收回来，结果手机震了一下，没握紧的手机因为不可抗拒因素掉在了地上，发出了不大到让吴亦凡回头的撞击声，不小到让黄子韬不心疼的碎裂声。

“哥，你这有膜吗？”  
吴亦凡打完电话擦着头回到屋子里，听到omega这句话手中动作一顿，看着坐在床上的黄子韬，露出了自己的牙龈，笑得像个表情包，“你什么意思？”  
黄子韬翻了个白眼，挥了挥手里屏碎的手机，“笑你妈逼，老子问得是手机膜，操。”

黄子韬躺在床上，望着蹲在床边小心翼翼给他手机贴膜的男人，这人的头发还没干，乱糟糟的炸着，脖子上还搭着条毛巾，他有些恍惚，张了张嘴，说了句话：“吴亦凡，你个傻逼。”  
“叫哥，贴膜呢，别逼逼。”吴亦凡连看都没看他，手里手机膜对他的吸引力更大些。  
这么一个风情万种的omega在你面前搔首弄姿，没一点反应，黄子韬揉了揉头发，勾了勾衣服，确保自己的锁骨露的够明显，他干着情人的事，嘴里却说着难听的话：“哥哥，我讨厌过你。”  
“嗯，知道。”alpha还是没抬头。  
“你讨厌我吗？”妈的，老子衣服都快脱光了，黄子韬身上的斑斑红印露了出来。  
“现在挺讨厌的。”始作俑者依然专注贴膜。  
黄子韬气得裹着被子，滚到床边，盯着吴亦凡，看他把膜安安稳稳的贴在了手机屏上，这事关一个omega的尊严，柑橘味都要熏到要上火了，alpha居然雷打不动的贴膜？这个膜有他的膜好玩吗，他刻意的撒娇道：“那哥哥还操我吗？”声音嗲的自己都嫌弃。  
吴亦凡眼珠子一转，把手机扔在旁边的桌子上，接着灵活的蹦上床，两只手分别扣住黄子韬的手腕，居高临下的姿态和浑然天成的渣男气质让黄子韬兴奋的发抖，还有那根在睡裤里轮廓分明的大鸡巴，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，用韩文说：“哥哥，我饿了。”  
吴亦凡愣了一下，反应过来这骚货什么意思后，也用韩语回道：“给你吃，答应我个条件。”  
“说。”黄子韬改回中文，用胯顶了顶身上的人。  
吴亦凡故作神秘，头低下来，和黄子韬对视，一字一顿：“韬，把胸毛刮了，扎嘴。”

黄子韬在吴亦凡睡着后，坐起身拿着手机看了看，吴亦凡贴膜技术和他的床上功夫一样的烂，留下了好几个小气泡，膈应的黄子韬难受，操，他狠狠的扫了一眼在身边睡着的alpha。  
他突然有点怨自己是个omega，情啊爱啊都是生理反应，到底是谁和谁和好了，黄子韬的逼？吴亦凡的屌？黄子韬难过的牙痒痒，吴亦凡还在他身边打着鼾像是在气他嘲讽他，王八蛋渣男，他恨不得现在把吴亦凡从三十楼顶抛下去。  
然后呢？抛下去会怎么样？释然了个鸡巴，对，还真的只释然了个鸡巴。  
突然之间委屈冲了脑，黄子韬嗓子一哽，哭了。  
他下意识叫了几声，“凡哥。”  
吴亦凡睡的迷瞪，听他叫人，翻身摸索了一阵抱住他的腰，眼睛都没睁开，原本就含糊的声音现在更是揉成一团，但黄子韬还是听清楚了。  
他叫他别怕，他在呢。  
操你妈吴亦凡，你什么时候在了？把我当你哪个炮友哄呢。黄子韬被气的笑出了声，他笑完擦干眼泪还是躺下来窝进吴亦凡的怀里。嘴角还留着哈喇子就别这种霸道总裁的台词，恶心到心里面了。

心生厌恶，和好不过一周，黄子韬已经开始对吴亦凡不耐烦，他不懂，他不应该。  
在吴亦凡的又一个鼾声过去，黄子韬忍不了了。  
“吴亦凡，你能不能把你哈喇子收一收，你他妈是个流量小生！”这不过是正常生理状况，他自己也有，但他还是从吴亦凡怀里挣了出来，坐在床上冲他吼。  
吴亦凡被吵醒，也变得不耐烦，他迷迷瞪瞪的打开房间灯，omega气得柑橘变了味，酸的alpha皱眉，他哑着嗓子，“黄子韬，你大晚上发什么疯，吵你妈呢。”  
“睡你妈逼啊。”猫咪亮了爪子，呲了牙。  
“你有病吗？”撸猫这种事情吴亦凡懒得做，狗党的尊严。  
他或许该闭嘴，重新钻进吴亦凡的怀里，体贴的给他擦掉嘴角的口水，但他没有，“对，我有病。”  
“你想干啥，别闹了。”吴亦凡是真的累了，操人是件体力活，骂人也是。  
“你还会走是不是？”别说了黄子韬，嘴上的亏吃了多少，一点长进都没有。  
吴亦凡彻底清醒了，隐隐的放出自己的信息素压制着omega，黄子韬次次都能成功的把他的火气和alpha的本性挑起来。  
“你想说什么？”  
猫咪眼圈一红，吴亦凡内心苦叫不妙，又他妈的来了。  
“你根本没想和好，我他妈就不该和你上床。”  
说的自己多清白，吴亦凡差点笑出声，“就他妈为这事？”  
渣男，痴情怨女人设上身的黄子韬气的翻下床，腰一软差点摔倒，但他还是觉得站着气势足一些，稳了脚跟，又吼道：“操，告诉你，你的鸡巴要是能组织培养，我早就走了！带着你的鸡巴！一天换一个！”  
吴亦凡以为他在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了这么几年，什么奇葩言论至少都能回上一两句话，但他发现他在wuli韬韬面前还是弱爆了。  
而且黄子韬还在继续发力。  
“操我的时候看见我身上的伤了吗？和你当时给我的那道半斤八两。”  
“你现在扯这个事？而且我到底做错了什么？你自己好好想想，我到底有什么对不起的地方？”  
“对，你没有做错什么，我他妈能理解，但是，你抛下了我。”  
“好，我伤了你的感情，但你他妈一辈子只觉得自己委屈吗？我惯着你，但你能不能别老是以自己为中心了？你他妈都快三十了！”  
“哦，你惯着我，那你怎么不叫我小桃桃？”  
玩大发了，黄子韬见吴亦凡沉默的下床，和他隔床相望，神情冷漠，嘴角微撇，黄子韬居然有点期待吴亦凡接下来对他说的话。  
“操你妈黄子韬。”  
吴亦凡说的平淡，但在安静无声的卧室里却极具冲击力，这句话在黄子韬脑子里撞的他晕乎想吐，恍惚间他以为自己怀孕了，忍着孕期反应，骂道：“丑逼网红脸，牛皮啊吴亦凡。”  
“滚，滚出去。”  
“哦？怎么说的你心疼了？”黄子韬猜自己现在表情一定很丑，在忍着不哭和故作凶狠之间徘徊。  
“骂我扯别人很爷们了？嗯？黄子韬。”  
omega咬咬牙，动身往门口走，给怒气中的alpha一滴泪，胡乱抹了把脸，带着哭腔颤抖着的声音说：“操！和你废话老子就是傻逼！”

柑橘都变苦了，吴亦凡不懂是什么生理机制，是他信息素的调和还是omega自身情绪的波动，他甚至没办法做到安抚情绪激动的omega，因为他们还没有标记过，和好以来一个临时标记alpha都不曾施舍给可怜可爱的小omega。  
“操你妈！黄子韬，你个omega给我他妈的滚回去，我滚！”  
alpha上前拉住了往门口走的黄子韬，一把扯了回来，自己大步不回头的摔门而去。

黄子韬低着头呆呆的站在卧室门口，然后开始在房子里哭的大声，这里没有镜头，没有观众，没有记者，没有网友，没有朋友，没有家人，只有他一个人，他到底在哭什么，对谁哭？最该看着他哭的那个人已经离家出走了，穿着傻逼睡衣，这么冷的天冲出去回来不生病才怪，或许他会穿上挂在门口的Burberry风衣，但现在黄子韬已经没有心情出去看看那件褐色的衣服还在不在。  
他刚刚激动的想要当场freestyle，和吴亦凡来一场battle，但怕这beef还没起势，就已经下锅了，连同垃圾flow，端上来让人难以下咽，膈得两个人紧急就诊。  
毕竟情啊爱啊里面去找对错太难。

他爬回床上，把头埋在吴亦凡的枕头里，嗅着alpha信息素的味道，酒劲冲的他头昏脑胀。  
他安静的躺了一会，虽然不想承认，但白兰地的味道平复了他的心情，眼泪也止住了。他可能真的喝醉了，摇摇晃晃的站起身，嘴里骂骂咧咧的走出房间，穿好厚重的外套，拿上门口那人的衣服，打开屋门走向电梯。  
黄子韬刚出电梯门就跑了起来，他不明白自己突然的焦虑是从哪个犄角旮旯里蹦出来的，他只是想要快点见到吴亦凡。  
黄子韬大长腿还没迈几步，气还没喘就看见了吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡并没有走远，他在楼下不远处的小花园边，穿着可笑单薄的睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，嘴角可能还有口水印。  
他是黄子韬的男神，而现在男神坐在花坛边的马路牙子上，嘴里叼着烟，像个二流子。这他妈比你在《老炮儿》里演得好多了。  
黄子韬的男神这个时候普通的像个和爱人吵架后的中年男人，偷偷跑去车库在车里享受自己的安静闲暇。只不过这里没有法拉利玛莎拉蒂，只有几株蔫了吧唧的孔雀草在寒风中摇曳，还有吴亦凡冻得发紫的指尖。  
黄子韬不得不承认他的男神真的下凡了。  
他又哭了，哭着指着吴亦凡说不出话来。

“你、嗝…你，哪来的烟？”


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知道什么是OOC吗？教科书般标准的OOC和流水账。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

_**我黄子韬一定会让你尽兴的。** _

着凉肾虚加睡眠不足，吴亦凡觉得自己随时都会狗带。  
但他还是爬起来了，和黑眼圈要掉在地上的黄子韬一起抱着靠枕窝在沙发上看比赛。  
火箭和勇士，黄子韬坐在沙发的左边，小腿翘在吴亦凡的腿上，整个人舒舒服服半躺在沙发上。他问哥哥觉得哪个队会赢。  
吴亦凡捂着omega冰凉的双脚，试图让它们热起来，小家伙身体总有些不好，开着地暖，这脚也是凉的。  
“哥觉得勇士赢。”  
“我觉得火箭。”

小兔崽子不和你哥杠不舒服啊。

两个人静静地看比赛，有一搭没一搭的说着话。

“杜兰特神了啊，这球都能进。”黄子韬喝着吴亦凡给他端过来的开水，妈的，这是想烫死他啊，他吐着舌头灭火。  
吴亦凡不自觉的摇晃着身体，手里的脚丫子好像热了些，“勇士不行啊，领先17分还给火箭追回来了。”  
“我感觉要加时。”黄子韬吹了吹杯子里的水。  
“这杜兰特老单打也不是办法吧？”  
“库里打无球，他脾气真好。”他把手里凉下来的温水递过去，“喝点，早上都咳嗽了，等会中午吃完饭记得吃药。”  
吴亦凡眼神紧盯着电视上小人的动作，伸出一只手接过水杯，一口气喝完了杯子里的水。

火箭：勇士-78:80。  
吴亦凡摇了摇头。

“这逼分追的很紧。”  
宝贝我要说我一时口误，你信吗？  
“Hol’ up!hol’ up!”  
宝贝你别骑上来，哥哥累了，哥哥不想年纪轻轻精尽人亡。

“怎么？吴亦凡你不行了啊？”  
黄子韬跪坐在吴亦凡的腿间，暖热的脚丫和地暖的温度不分上下。  
操，居然对一个男性alpha说不行两个字，就算黄子韬天天发情期，吴亦凡也要大声的吼一句“我可以。”  
“好哥哥，真skr牛逼。”黄子韬拉开吴亦凡的裤带，握住那被束缚的大鸡巴，“你可以我也可以。”

吴亦凡看着黄子韬垂着眼低头乖巧的吃进自己的鸡巴，妈的，又硬了。  
黄子韬口活很好，好得吴亦凡膈应。鬼知道这得吃多少根鸡巴才能练得出来。黄子韬撅着屁股被别的alpha操的浪叫，或许也会叫着哥哥，甚至更肮脏的词语都会从这张小嘴里吐出。他居然有点生气，想着别人操自己的弟弟，总感觉头顶绿绿的，要是那天在洗手间黄子韬碰见的不是他，他现在得到的一切都要重新洗牌。幸好，幸好他狗屎运的闹肚子。  
omega好像察觉到了alpha的小情绪，毕竟自己当年是个连吴亦凡鸡巴都塞不进小嘴的雏儿，现在都能完美的给他一两个深喉，就是哥哥鸡巴太大了，顶的他想吐。诶呀，哥哥别生气了，黄子韬体贴的又将alpha的鸡巴含得更深了些。  
吴亦凡感觉自己快要射了，揉了揉男孩的头，示意他起来。  
omega迷茫的吐出男人的鸡巴，仰着小脑袋，晶莹的唾液挂在脸边，微微伸出的舌尖还有男人鸡巴流出的东西，他怯怯的说：“不给我吃嘛哥哥。”  
黄子韬委屈的眨巴眨巴自己的桃花眼，吴亦凡恍惚间觉得他红了眼眶。  
“想吃吗？那你要吃得干干净净。”这么禽兽的话吴亦凡说的自己脸红。  
但黄子韬接受良好，笑的点点头，又埋头含住了alpha的东西。

my baby swallow all my children.  
有这样的仙女给自己口活还膈应个鸡巴。

他的omega站起身，嘴角还粘着自己的精液，男孩戏谑的伸出手指抹去那点白浊，色情的含住手指，刻意的吮吸模仿着性交的动作，微微仰头给身下男人一个扬起的嘴角，扭着胯扯着裤子。  
妈的骚货，吴亦凡伸出手一把拽下omega半脱不脱的睡裤，搂着男孩的腰身，让他坐在自己身上。  
握过黄子韬的手，吻上他的手掌心，身下缓慢的进入了男孩的身体。昨天才操开的身体接纳度很好，但还是被吴亦凡的大鸡巴撑的肿胀。  
omega发出浅浅的呻吟，小声的说着：“哥哥鸡巴真大。”  
宝贝，你说了上百次了，哥知道。  
他轻咬着黄子韬的手腕，身下加快速度，男孩被操的眯了眼，缩了指尖。他抬眼望着omega滥情的样子，恶趣味的松开了男孩的手臂，下一秒黄子韬就被撞的失了平衡，他下意识紧紧搂住男人的肩膀，手指隔着衣服划过alpha背上的皮肤。  
“哥哥，你慢一点呀。”

可能早晨脑子还不清醒，可能黄子韬的逼太紧太舒服，吴亦凡脑子一热说了一句：“韬，我标记你吧？”  
“哈？标你妈呢，不需要。”黄子韬皱着眉，摸了摸吴亦凡的眉毛。

现在吴亦凡才明白，不是像他想的那样，黄子韬已经不是以前那个粘着他一口一个“凡哥”的不经世事的小omega了，世间险恶他已全数包容和领悟。  
什么施舍给omega一个标记，明明是omega怀着一颗圣母的心露出自己柔软的脖颈结束这场荒谬的祭祀。  
他没这个圣洁迷信的心，黄子韬也没那个万般接受万般同情的义务。  
至始至终，没人该去承受一个标记的责任。  
他的小太阳终究要去温暖别人的身心，他只能说自己还有抗冻这个优点，从以前到现在。  
啊，恋爱中的人天马行空自我感伤的能力真的强。

“诶呀，不是说不想让哥哥标记啦，别掉着一张脸，抱抱。”  
黄子韬安慰着自己的alpha，撅着小嘴亲了冷都男好几下。  
吴亦凡就是吴亦凡。  
I call you big daddy，you are the alpha。  
黄子韬美滋滋的揉着哥哥的头发，但就是不想给他标记，爱当然爱，谁不爱长得帅屌又大对自己又好的哥哥呢？可标记这种事情不一样，标记是一辈子的事情，他或许可去做手术去掉标记，不过自欺欺人，被标记过那就是存在过，这得谨慎些。  
而且他在想，如果他们一直不标记，是不是吴亦凡对自己会格外的执着。  
黄子韬你可真是个bad girl。他被自己小孩子气的想法逗笑了，笑得浑身发抖，这和小时候欺负自己喜欢的女孩子一模一样。  
只不过对象变成了自己最亲爱的哥哥。  
弟弟可至始至终都没有变过呢，哥哥。

“又想什么坏点子呢？”耳尖被alpha含住，从粘稠的情欲中发出的声音让omege扣在alpha背上的手指紧缩，又留下了几道红印。哥哥总是知道怎么让自己不自持。  
两个人气息变得平缓，alpha放慢了动作，他仰头盯着闭眼的黄子韬，不急不缓的在omega紧致的小穴中进出，享受被包裹的温暖。黄子韬似乎察觉到了男人热切的视线，半睁开眼睛带着笑意和alpha对视。  
韩语模式开启，“哥哥，我好看吗？”  
操，他叫的是欧巴。吴亦凡吻住了男孩的唇，“你再犯骚，小心被我操死。”  
男人的声音透过口腔震得男孩嗓子发痒。  
黄子韬和他的逼一样留恋吴亦凡，不愿意让他轻易离开。

黄子韬爽得哼唧出了声，频率低了，精准度高了。  
哥哥的大鸡巴终于找对地方了。  
全身发出skr的声音。  
嗯，哥哥有进步，现在大概还差44瓶风油精了。

突然，电视机里的解说拔高了声音，喊着些什么，吴亦凡将注视着omega的视线分散瞄了一眼电视剧。

“我操，哈登绝杀了！你起开起开，让我看一眼，哈登牛逼！”  
“日你妈，吴亦凡，给我滚出……我操！牛逼！哈登牛逼！”


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOCOOCOOCOOC！！！！！  
> 渣男渣女恋爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

 

**笨死了。**

吴亦凡被男孩拽着出了屋，说是吃完饭要去遛弯。  
原本吴亦凡是拒绝的，他想睡觉，身体被掏空浑身无力。拗不过黄子韬撒娇，说什么之后几个月都要见不着了，现在要赶紧创造点浪漫回忆。  
大冬天的什么浪漫回忆，冻得人发抖，但他还是拿着车钥匙和omega走了出去。  
两个人一个白一黑，都裹得像个熊，今年的冬天格外的冷，口罩围巾墨镜一个不少。  
问题就是去哪，商场太刺激，吴亦凡不想再看微博头条是他的名字了，吃饭刚在家也吃过了，黄子韬猫眼一转，说要去公园，散步锻炼身体，吴亦凡头都没回，呵呵，公园，除了和黄子韬在那里野战，他看不出来现在去那里的有什么意思，但他肾虚，不想操人。  
alpha还没开口回绝，黄子韬先自己否定。

“公园有点无聊啊，去网吧吧。”  
吴亦凡难以克制的翻了白眼，他的傻弟弟，“baby，是你说的我们在约会。”  
“哦，对奥，那还是公园吧。”

fine，吴亦凡耸了下肩。

坐在车上的小朋友放下手机看了看窗外。  
“哥，看，你麦当劳的广告！哇，帅啊。”  
不急吹，哥过阵子还有个良品铺子，两个一起。

现在公园里都是大爷大妈，下棋、遛鸟、说闲话乱七八糟老年活动应有尽有。他们这种穿着年轻，人也年轻的小两口就很少见了。  
黄子韬还没挽着吴亦凡胳膊走几步，就被打太极的老爷爷吸引了，老爷子一头银色长发，寒风中穿着薄薄一层白衣，打起太极也是行云流水，自带仙气缭绕buff，仿佛张三丰在世，帅的飞起。  
omega凑到大爷后面跟着一起打太极，动作有模有样，穿着厚重的大衣也能看得出小伙子身段完美，是练过的。  
吴亦凡不打算凑热闹，他在后面看看弟弟的翘臀和大长腿就够了，这么多年的实践经验告诉他这种武术动作他真的学不来。

“诶呀，这小伙子可以啊。”一个遛弯的大妈牵着一只泰迪在吴亦凡身边站定，“长得帅的哟。”  
阿姨你确定？带着口罩墨镜帽子，脸上皮肤都没几处露的怎么看出来帅的，“呵呵。”吴亦凡干笑两下，以示礼貌。  
“你是他朋友吧？那小伙子什么性别呀，看着像alpha，有对象吗？”  
吴亦凡懂了，这是个相亲的。公园相亲角他还是有所耳闻，这位估计刚从那里过来，吴亦凡咳嗽了几下，扭头对大妈说：“我不是他朋友。”

“我是他alpha。”  
alpha这个词吴亦凡咬的格外重，黄子韬是他的。

“哥！大爷刚夸我打得好！”男孩一蹦一跳的向他跑来。吴亦凡笑着看向黄子韬，接住了男孩，抱了个满怀。  
大妈的泰迪似乎对这个白色的高个男人格外有好感，凑到他脚边打转，黄子韬瞅狗狗长得可爱，喜欢的紧，扭头问大妈：“阿姨，你家狗狗好可爱啊。”  
一口软糯的青岛口音听的大妈心花怒放，这omega过于可爱了。  
“小伙子，好福气啊，你的alpha很爱你呢。”大妈乐呵呵的牵着狗走开了，留下一脸懵逼的黄子韬。

我没有alpha。黄子韬把这句话吞回肚子里，看着耳尖红红的吴亦凡，“你给她说你是我的alpha？”  
“没，她自己猜的。”  
“哦。”  
“你这松口气什么意思，我做你alpha不好吗？”  
没有，哥哥，是没必要啊。黄子韬笑而不语，他摇摇脑袋，摆摆手，像个企鹅跑向绿道里，留下一人纠结的alpha。

黄子韬不需要拥有属于自己的alpha，但如果真的要有一个，那也只会是吴亦凡。他最亲爱的男神，大屌哥哥。  
但真的没必要。  
那场重量悬殊的beef里，大神是怎么说的？“'Cause he knows long as I'm Shady,He's gon' have to live in my shadow.”他受到了吴亦凡多方面的影响，过去到现在，叫做吴亦凡的阴影一直在他的C-pop世界里存在着。  
黄子韬不否认也不逃避吴亦凡对他的重要性，但是，时间不是傻逼，他剥夺了omega很多东西，也送给他了不少。

“哥哥，你快点跟上来呀。”

互相折磨、互相嫌弃，黄子韬也依然愿意拉着吴亦凡的大手，甜甜的叫一声“哥哥”。让alpha的自尊心得到满足，让他依然坐在神坛之上。  
不过大神后面还有得说，“I'm sick of you bein' wack, And still usin' that mothafuckin' Auto-Tune.”  
亲爱的男神，永远做小omega的男神吧。就算黄子韬已经会哼着《killshot》嘲笑MGK的不自量力，就算吴亦凡的脸已经从西瓜子变成了南瓜子。  
他们靠一场发情期和好，已经够搞笑的了。炮友关系还是恋爱关系，黄子韬也拿捏不准。他更偏好于哥哥弟弟，他想要吴亦凡心里的黄子韬永远是一脸对他崇拜和喜爱的弟弟模样。  
这样的吴亦凡，黄子韬很满意。  
这样的alpha，omega很着迷。

没口罩掩护的脸颊被天空触碰，omega低头看了看脚下，下雪了。  
他激动的扭头，对慢吞吞迈着大长腿追上他的alpha吼道：“我操，下雪了！吴亦凡，晚上堆雪人吗？”  
“叫哥，雪还不一定能积得起来，积起来也不陪你堆。”alpha有气无力的也摘下了口罩，拨弄了下自己的发型，确保在小omega面前是最帅的。  
“诶，我不管，你必须陪我堆。”  
吴亦凡翻了个白眼，无视了黄子韬气鼓鼓的小样，抱住了他。  
“干嘛啊，吴亦凡我告诉你，撒娇也没用，你必须陪我堆。”  
“别说话，抱一下，哥有点累。”  
哥哥腰疼。

小孩安静不过一分钟。

“对了，哥，你会那个吗？就那个打鸣。”  
“你说什么？”  
“诶呀，就那个吗，卡迪逼你知道吧，她不老爱打鸣，就那个，好多rapper都会，我练了好久，还是学不会。”  
“brrrrrr。”吴亦凡带着些炫耀的眼神看着怀里的男孩，“你说这个？”  
“哥哥怎么什么都会。”  
“因为我是你哥。”  
“我新歌你晚上听听。”  
“嗯，好。”

这哥怎么老是傻笑，黄子韬看着他哥那张帅气的脸，长得那么帅，笑起来就傻乎乎。  
“不许说难听，可好听了。”  
“yeah，my queen gon’ roll up.”男人温热的气息紧挨着他的鼻尖，嘴唇都快被挨到。  
C-pop King表示对这个称呼很不满，但还是听得脸红心跳，他把自己冰冷的手掌塞进了吴亦凡的毛衣里面，冻得男人骂娘。  
猫咪翘起嘴角，埋在alpha的肩上，嘟囔道：“今天就呆这儿啊？”  
“那你还想去哪？”  
“哪都不想去。”

黄子韬被吴亦凡搂得紧，男人怀里暖和的让他有些犯困。他从吴亦凡的肩膀上起来，看着alpha被冻红的脸。  
他真帅，好想亲亲啊。  
他都跟别人说是自己的alpha了。  
那自己的alpha想怎么亲就怎么亲。  
黄子韬在下雪的树林里，借着雪花，背着阳光，吻上了吴亦凡干燥起皮的嘴唇。  
“喜欢你。”男孩保持着亲吻的姿势，含糊的说道。

属于神坛的朝圣女神，半穿着白衣，露着酥胸，闭着眼将自己献给上位之人。  
可惜本已是神，这场献祭女神胜券在握。  
他嘴角的笑意带着柑橘的花果香气温暖了上位者的冬天。

**因为我对你来说，是最美好的出现。**   
**Tao啊，我最喜欢的是Tao。**


	6. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假怀孕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC、ABO、大量粗口。  
> 瞎眼、别看。

假设：酒醉的一个omega和一个同样酒醉的alpha，未标记关系，发情期，alpha想带套，omega酒精上脑，信誓旦旦的说不用他回头吃避孕药，生殖腔被打开，精液灌得omega肚子鼓鼓，然而床单都洗干净晒着了，omega还是没有吃药。   
问：这位alpha被omega保护协会拉入黑名单的可能性有多大？这位omega拿着产检报告站在妇产科门口的可能性有多大？

 

黄子韬作为一位优秀的omega，他给出了满分答案：百分百呢。

王八蛋吴亦凡，现在给这位准爸爸的时间不多了，一米八暴躁大汉在妇产科门口有节奏的抖着腿，手里紧紧攥着几张让他晕眩的纸。

 

孩子肯定得留，男人一定要打。他在听完医生的贺喜后，失笑到尖叫，好在经纪人捂住了他的嘴，要不然全医院都得知道妇产科又疯了一个。

“我c——的天啊！”脏话转到口边变成了娇羞的感概，黄子韬被口罩捂得难受，肚子里有个孩子这件事太难以让人接受了，重点是这孩子太意外了。

他放弃了站着发火，改为坐在走廊的椅子上，经纪人去和医院签协议了，这事得保密，周围全是满心欢喜的准妈妈和他们的伴侣，他这么大一个男人坐在这十分引人注目。

 

他真的没吃避孕药吗？黄子韬摘下帽子撸了一把头发，努力让自己回想那天之后自己干了些啥。

很好，除了被alpha操得嗷嗷叫之外，屁都记不起来了。不过之后就是跨年表演，他俩商量好要在大众面前和好，毕竟万一恋情被公开了呢，给粉丝一点心理打算。alpha那天可谓是演技全开啊，冷脸对着omega毫不留情，吓得经纪人以为他俩又闹掰了。黄子韬翻了个白眼，可去他妈的吧，rapper的虚势罢了，等会还不得乖乖和他一起去酒店跨年，吴亦凡以为他没发现自己准备了瓶红酒，黄子韬摇摇头，哥哥你的行李箱和我一起整理的，这位哥的“惊喜”倔强的还不愿意给别人保管，能藏得住才怪呢。

 

总结而言，那天他忘了吃避孕药全他妈怪吴亦凡。这倒好，alpha确实给了他一个大“惊喜”。

 

“我去，咋还不回我消息？”他盯着手机屏幕，打电话不接，发微信不回，经纪人说在活动中，黄子韬看肚子里这个孩子的爸爸可以暂时不要了，告诉家里人自己一夜情搞大了肚子，也算他对自己alpha的温柔保护了。

要不然，别说明天的太阳，今晚的月亮吴亦凡都看不见了。

 

“诶，你家那位也不回你消息啊，我家的也是，可气死我了。”坐在身旁的女人突然开了口，黄子韬愣了一下扭头看着她，omega的第六感告诉他这应该是个beta，这咋回，一开口人家认出来怎么办，万一是个海浪，和自己的偶像产科门口合影留念多尴尬，相约做产检吗？

 

女人见他不回话，可能觉得自己有点唐突，尴尬的摆了摆手，“嘿，你瞅我这嘴，不好意思啊，我就是太生气了，昨晚上说好了要陪我来产检，结果给我说让我等他，这不，我都等了快一个小时了，人也没来。”说着说着，女人的眼眶有点红，黄子韬懵了，怎么就哭了，没必要吧，这个时候的黄子韬完全没有想到自己以后哭的比这个女人还多。

 

一孕傻三年，虚话但也有几分道理。

 

黄子韬的纸递了个没停，他边无言的安慰这位情绪失控的准妈妈，一边听着准妈妈的吐槽，论关于怀孕这件事痛苦得有多少。

听着听着，黄子韬牙咬得越紧，一方面是怕的，一方面是他想把某个alpha按在地上捶的念头越来越强烈。

 

不得不说长得高就是有好处，黄子韬余光中看见了冲他走来的带着口罩帽子的大明星。

 

吴亦凡大长腿抡直了走，没几步就到了怒火中烧的omega面前，“韬——桃子吃吗，等会给你买。”吴亦凡忽然意识到周围还有很多隐藏的吃瓜群众，紧急把对omega的标志性称呼吞了回去。

 

吃你妈呢。一双桃花眼湿漉漉的瞪着身前的人，吴亦凡被吓了一跳，急忙伸手捧着小祖宗的脸，“宝宝，怎么了？你怎么又哭了？”

又你妈呢。叫谁宝宝呢，黄子韬嫌弃的想要挥开脸上的手，却被哭啼啼的女人止住了蠢蠢欲动的手，“诶呀，你是他的alpha吧？好好对你媳妇啊，怀孕不容易啊，别整天惹他生气，男性omega不多了啊，遇到一个算你福气啊。”

 

吴亦凡愣了，“我操，你怀孕了？”

黄子韬怒了，“要不然我来妇产科干啥！”

“我他妈以为你妇科疾病。”

 

alpha把这话刚说完，就意识到大事不妙，撒开腿冲到了小角落，他家omega的战斗力可不是闹着玩的。

但他说的是实话，他真的完全没想到会是怀孕。他以为黄子韬火急火燎的找他是因为以后性生活可能不会美满了，他还想着照顾omega的自尊心没给他回电话，悄悄跟经纪人打听了地点麻溜的过来了。

操，怪不得刚刚黄子韬的经纪人在电话里吞吞吐吐的，怀孕这种事情不能直说吗，该死的仪式感，至少提前给他点心理准备啊，难不成他还能跑了？那估计下一秒全网通稿《吴亦凡抛妻弃子黄子韬当众痛哭》、《惊！娱乐圈渣男又多一位！》。

太恐怖了，他指的是现在怒气冲冲向他走来的omega。可能怕伤到孩子，omega还保持着较平稳的步伐，一步一个脚印走得吴亦凡心惊，他弱小无助又可怜的缩在墙角，生怕黄子韬等会激动的给他一个横踢，那可不行，孩子要紧。

 

两个大高个男的，带着口罩帽子，在产科的阴暗小角落里窃窃私语，矮一点的时不时还捶几下高个的身子，护士有些担心，这不会是来偷孩子的吧。

 

“你别急，韬，你别哭啊。”

“我能不哭吗，还真是给你一个晚上，你还我一个家啊，以后全完了，我难道隐婚生子啊？”

“啧，我才不会那么混蛋，结婚啊，肯定要结婚。”

哥，你的牙龈绝对露出来了，黄子韬又捶了他哥几下，“这是结婚的问题吗，你粉丝不得把我活剥了？”

“粉丝先不提，你回去拿上户口本，我们现在就去领证，我以后养你。”

黄子韬挑眉瞅着眼神坚定的某人，确定男人没有在开玩笑，打人的手紧紧攥着说出豪言壮语的alpha的胳膊，他哥刚刚是不是说了些一点都不理智的话，他抱住了这个蠢爸爸，脸蹭着男人的脖颈，“傻逼吗，你，老子用不着你养。”

“嘘，乖，别说脏话呀，我知道，几亿零钱在口袋对吧，你留着给女儿当嫁妆，我养你们。”

黄子韬闷声在吴亦凡的怀里，“……你咋知道一定是女儿？”

“你说呢？”

“嗯，是女儿。”

 

妈的，这男的太会了，黄子韬闻着alpha身上浅浅的酒味，不自觉的笑了起来，完了呢，一切都完了。

 

“你真的养我们啊？”

“嗯，养你们一辈子。”

 

alpha后知后觉的抱住了怀里的人，柑橘的味道清新而刺激，他知道不顾一切的后果是什么，但他现在恨不得像个十八岁的傻逼学生招摇的大喊，“我要当爸爸了。”

 

“是呀，你个王八蛋要当爸爸了。”

“你再说脏话我就生气了。”

 

“唉唉，你俩别腻歪了，有些事要说，你俩跟我来里面。”

黄子韬的经纪人一脸兴高采烈，和刚刚知道自己艺人怀孕时的郁郁寡欢，仿佛一夜秃头的痛苦样子判若两人。

 

两个抱的紧紧的人放开了对方，十指紧扣，走进了刚刚给黄子韬做检查的房间。

 

命运多舛，吴亦凡憋屈的看着经纪人和对他们低头道歉的医生，而黄子韬笑得直不起腰。

 

“实在抱歉，实习医生拿错了报告，您没有怀孕，恶心想吐，嗜睡等问题只是单纯的减肥后遗症，真的对不起。”

“没有没有，医生你不用对不起，你只要把保密协议签了就行，嘿嘿。”黄子韬的经纪人开心的从包里拿出打印好的纸，递给了医生。

 

显然黄子韬的数学不怎么好，在没有标记的前提下，怀孕的几率几乎为零。他是十分的满分，他很调皮。吴亦凡又一次搂住了omega，因为对方已经笑得瘫在了他的身边。说实话他也松了口气，但心里还是有些失落，毕竟他都准备打电话预定设计师做育婴室了。

 

“哥，还养我吗？”

“……黄子韬，好好吃饭。”


End file.
